Canticle of the Dark
by Black Lace Lamb
Summary: Larulai Hynn has been touched by the Force since she was born, but through fear and shame, her power has become dangerously chaotic. Through terrible means she is contracted to join the First Order, and is placed under the tuition of Kylo Ren. But as they become intimately entangled, will they ultimately destroy one another? {Kylo Ren X OC, Rated MA in Later Chapters}
1. Chapter I: Intangible Contact

**Note from BlackLaceLamb:** The first moment I saw him I fell head over heels in love with Kylo Ren. I do seem to have a particular type: tall, dark and brooding.

I know I have a lot of other stories you'd probably prefer to see me finish, but I wanted to share this one with you while my muse was being cooperative. It may update slowly, but I hope to complete this story. Do let me know what you think of it and whether you'd like to see more!

All characters as well as setting is (C) George Lucas and Disney

All original characters (including Larulai Hynn, Darvic and Lord Hynn) and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Intangible Contact**_

The dawn breeze drifted through a set of balcony doors, rustling the dark drapes of a large bed. A pair of elegant, pale hands clenched the sheets, a long, white neck flexed violently as the figure twisted in the bed.

It was back again. The same dream, the same fragmented memory she fought to repress. The shadow, the knife… the snow. The figure with bloody teeth and tearful eyes moving towards her. She was lying on her back in a forest of dark trees, flakes falling on her naked skin, but… she'd never seen snow before. They were neither warm nor cold, and perhaps they weren't snowflakes at all, but ash instead. Steel glinted in the two moon's light, and a gurgled curse was uttered under the intruder's breath. The bed sheets rustled suddenly as a cool gust of wind swept through into the bedroom and up her arm. The dreamer's eyes snapped open, her hand stretched out to stop the descending blade.

But there was nothing there.

The drapes around her billowed at her exertion and the chandelier shook violently. Her fingertips were trembling. A bead of sweat crept down her temple, her muscles taut, her eyes frantic and wide. Carefully she withdrew her hand and rested it to her chest, her heartbeat deafening. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, but could feel a headache rise with every pulse. Rolling onto her side, she focused on the glass pitcher of water beside her, and slowly exhaled through her nose.

The pitcher rose, poured a glass, spilled a little on the stone floor, before settling back on her bedside table.

' _At least I got most of it in the glass this time…_ ' She thought glumly. The drowsy woman sat up and reached for a bottle of white pills beside the glass, dropping three into the water. They bubbled and dissolved, turning the liquid milky. She quickly gulped it down, wincing at the aftertaste, but the headache began to fade.

Golden light gleamed over the mountains and treetops, and began to flood her room. She smiled and threw back the blankets, pushed through the balcony doors and took firm hold of the banister. Her nightdress flowing behind her lithe frame, the skin of her chest and neck prickling from the warmth of the rising sun. She breathed in the morning air, a million sensations dancing through her at once. The Force may have brought terror to her nights and pain in her waking hours, but these perfect moments almost made it all worthwhile.

Larulai Hynn loved the morning. Her father had told her tales of Naboo's beauty from when he lived there many years ago, and she wondered if Lothal could compare to those pastoral stories. From her tower in her family's estate she could see for miles around, the mountains, the fields, the kyber crystal mines her family owned and the miner's villages and camps around them. These lands had been her playground since she was born, and until she was due to leave, she wanted to savour every opportunity to experience the Force when it flowed freely, painlessly across the rugged plains of Lothal. Larulai closed her blue eyes and focused on the waves of the Force around her, relishing the way wind swept through animal fur, wildflowers, over lakes and trees, before rushing through her long, dark brown waves and carried with it all those sensations.

A timid maid came to prepare Larulai for the day, dressing her in a long crimson gown and gold jewellery, painting her eyes with gold and black. Pleased with her appearance, she dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand and the girl scurried away. Larulai pulled the hood of her gown over her head, slipped the prayer book from her bedside table into her pocket, and headed to the dining hall.

The doors were opened for her and she was welcomed with the scent of fresh fruits, eggs and meat, warm bread and tea. Larulai smiled softly at the two men who rose to meet her as she took her place at the long, lavish dining table. Her father, his blonde hair and beard streaked with grey, smiled kindly at her as a servant pulled her chair out.

"Good morning darling." He said as he took his seat again and went back to looking at the reports on the table. Her older brother, Darvic, had the same dark hair as his sister, but had been gifted with their mother's bright green eyes. Like her, he was neatly dressed in darker shades of red, a hint of gold along his eyelashes.

"Sleep well?" Darvic asked as he cut a piece of fruit into segments against his thumb. Larulai shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea.

"That's too bad, darling." Her father said, wiping his lips with a napkin. "I was hoping that you'd start feeling better soon."

"You've been hoping that for over ten years." Darvic muttered under his breath. Their father gave him a dark look, but Larulai smirked and took a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table.

' _Well… he's not wrong…_ ' She thought.

"Maybe you should postpone your trip until you start feeling better. I still don't like the idea of you travelling so far, in such a weak condition." Her father said. Larulai frowned, but saw the deep concern in his eyes. Her brother reached across the table and passed her the fruit knife, but held onto it when she curled her fingers around the handle.

"After breakfast, would you take a walk with me through the fields? The fresh air will do you some good." He asked. Larulai hesitated, her brow furrowed; and their father watched them over the edge of his reports. "You will have plenty of time to meditate and study once you've left," he chuckled "but I just want to spend some time with you before you disappear forever. Alright?" Larulai nodded and he let her take the knife.

"And while it would be good to have you present during our meeting this evening to show our family strength, it depends on how you feel. It would **also** be good if you spoke to him, at least a greeting." Their father said. It was pointless to ask, Larulai hadn't spoken at length since she was a little girl. But she did appreciate the gesture.

The three of them finished eating and their father went to oversee preparations for the meeting, giving Larulai a soft kiss on the brow before taking his reports out of the room. Darvic offered his arm to her and they headed to the green fields that surrounded their estate. She lifted her heavy skirt so it wouldn't get dirty from the dewy grass.

"I wish you weren't leaving us, but in a way, I'm glad you are." Darvic said, a kind smile on his face. Larulai smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "You're taking steps towards healing yourself, and I think getting away from this place will help you." She nodded and slipped her hand into her pocket, running her fingers along the prayer book. "I just hoped you could have stayed with us a little longer."

' _As do I Darvic, but we both know this is for the better. After I leave, you won't have to be afraid of me any longer…_ '

* * *

A First Order transporter pulled into orbit above Lothal, carrying with it a small army of stormtroopers, General Hux and Kylo Ren. Hux was due to meet with Lord Hynn, an old friend of the Empire, but now a bitter old man with high ambitions and an interesting proposal. Kylo Ren had no business with Lothal, but his transporter had met up with Hux's after conducing business on another planet, and they would all return to Starkiller base after the General was done.

Ren was in his chambers, meditating in solitude. His lightsaber levitating before him, slowly rotating as he was lost in silent contemplation. The slow rasping of his mask echoed through the room, keeping his focus.

He relished in the silence.

Peace, if only for a few moments.

 **A trickle of water on naked skin… blood on green fields…**

 _Sunlight on fair flesh… the hem of a crimson gown wet with dew…_

Kylo Ren opened his eyes, his lightsaber snapping back to his belt and he rose from his seat. A stirring in the Force, like a pebble thrown into a lake at a great distance. He had felt these ripples before, it came to all who were Force sensitive, a violent battle on a distant planet, an especially joyous occasion, a lone cry in the darkness. Petty moments, and easily overlooked. But it had many years since a true presence of another was felt, and now he could see with clarity.

* * *

The beautiful pair stopped in the middle of a clearing, underneath a tall, slanting tree. Its branches reached out across the plain, and almost completely blocked out the sunlight. Their names were carved into the arch above a small hollow.

"Now, in terms of tonight's meeting." Darvic's voice became firmer and his green eyes darkened in the shade of the tree.

' _Here we go…_ '

"I know father has tried to fill your head with those… awful stories about the heroism of the Empire," Larulai sighed irritably, but her brother's voice rose "AND how their battle to bring safety and stability was for the better of our galaxy. But he's a misguided old fool clinging for more power and wealth, you know that as well as I." There were some agreeable truths to what the Empire fought to achieve, but she knew well of her father's cruelty to the servants, and the bitterness of the Empire's fall had settled deeply in his heart. But tonight was to be the first meeting directly with one of the key minds in the First Order, and he had spent months negotiating this. "I will hold my tongue tonight, he keeps us comfortable, and safe from the dangers of the outside worlds. But you know I don't agree with a single word that comes out of his mouth, and I hope you don't either."

' _I know most of Father's actions are selfish grasps for power and position, that's nothing new. But… some of the things he said about the First Order…the end they wish to bring to the painful chaos of our galaxy._ _I do desire… even just a few moments of that peace…_ ' Larulai locked eyes with him, her lips moving, vocal chords starting to flex. Darvic's eyes widened and he moved closer to hear her

"Yes? What is it?" But she nodded instead. He smiled sympathetically and gave her a rough kiss on the side of her head, making her laugh. "I'm glad you agree Laru."

* * *

Kylo Ren walked towards one of the windows in a quiet hallway of the ship, looking down on the planet below. The sunlit fields, the distant capitals, the swirling clouds and blue seas. He closed his eyes behind the mask and reached out, feeling the distant ties from his mind to the ones below, tugging, searching for that tiny pebble cast into the waters of his meditations.

* * *

Larulai's smile faded. Like a dark cloud passing over the sun.

"Laru, everything alright?" She slipped from her brother's embrace and walked out of the shade of the tree and into the light. Her blue eyes turned high to the sun, but she didn't shield the burning rays. Her hood fell from her head, a surge of wind threw her hair and gown back. "Larulai?"

' _What… what is this?_ ' Her lips formed the words, but no sound came out. Slowly her hand lifted-

* * *

Ren's fingertips rested on the glass, the Force flowed from him to the green field below. He could sense it. Another who could feel the Force as he did. He found that single thread in a sea of billions. And he pulled on it with all his strength.

* * *

Her whole body began to tremble. Larulai's mouth opened and a terrible scream of pain ripped from inside her.

"LARULAI!" Darvic shouted as he ran towards her. Larulai clutched her skull as she collapsed into tears in the grass, coiling like an infant. "What's wrong? Please, please tell me what's wrong!" Darvic begged as he fell to his knees beside her. "It-It's going to be alright, just stay with me Laru. I'm taking you back to the house." He scooped her into his arms, cradling her carefully but sprinting with all his might back to the mansion.

' _MAKEITSTOPITHURTSSOMUCHMAKEITSTOPPLEASEMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPPLEASEMAKE…_ ' The mantra continued as her mind desperately reached out across the distance to her attacker. A shockwave of power pulsed within her, and with a final cry she felt her world go black.

* * *

A tiny crack appeared in the glass at Kylo Ren's fingertips and his hand quickly recoiled, severing the tie. His eyes opened and fixed on the land below, the hint of a smirk caught the corner of his lips. Well now, this was certainly unexpected, seemed he was to visit Lothal after all.


	2. Chapter II: Hidden in Plain Sight

All characters as well as setting is (C) George Lucas and Disney

All original characters (including Larulai Hynn, Darvic and Lord Hynn) and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb

* * *

 ** _Chapter II: Hidden in Plain Sight_**

Larulai awoke breathless and trembling, her mind reeling in a clouded mess.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all okay now, my darling." Her father took her hand and stroked her hair. Larulai flinched back and rubbed at her burning eyes, trying to steady her breathing. "It's alright…"

"You're safe Laru. You're in your bedroom, back home." Darvic's voice carried through the mist in her head and at last she could see properly. Indeed, she was in her room, her father and brother seated beside her. She pointed to the pitcher of water and the pills, and Darvic poured her a glass. The sun was beginning to set outside, and her father and brother had changed their clothes to their formal, black attire. Though Darvic fidgeted with his collar, clearly uncomfortable in the old Empire uniform, but of course their father insisted he wear it. Larulai pushed back the blankets and ran to her window.

"Larulai, get back in bed, you're not strong enough!" Her father said firmly, following her closely.

On the field not far from their mansion were two ships, a plain transport shuttle, and a tall, black ship. A number of stormtroopers were filing out of it, and she could see some other figures in black among them.

' _It's them… The one who did that to me. I'm sure of it!_ ' Her heart began to race, in a tempest of thrilling apprehension. ' _Never had I felt a power like that… I-I have to see them! Even for a few moments!_ ' Her father stood beside her and peered out, muttering a curse under his breath.

"They're already here! Quickly Darvic, get to the main hall!" Her father growled as he began to walk out of the room. Larulai grabbed his arm, and he stopped. "What is it?" She gave look back to the window, then nodded her head to the door. "You want to meet them?" She nodded, her eyes silently pleading at him. But Darvic stepped forward.

"It's dangerous Larulai, you're already so weak," she glared at him icily "and in their presence we can't guarantee your safety." Darvic touched her shoulder, hoping his words would sink in. She shrugged his hand off, clenching her teeth together.

"There's a guest here tonight, though originally he wasn't joining us. And if he's as strong with the Force as the rumours say he is, then it's better if you stay out of sight. He could take advantage of you somehow…" Her father said, taking his daughter's hand. Larulai stepped back, shaking her head in frustration. Her hands formed fists, and she began to sense her ties to the Force rising within. The chandelier above them swayed precariously, the glass of water and pitcher began to tremble and crack.

"Laru… don't." Her brother said, inching towards her. "Calm down, it's going to be alright."

Suddenly her hand flexed and the pitcher went smashing against the wall by her father's head, the glass of water shattered on the nightstand. Her father and brother stared at her, her blue eyes blazing with defiance. She could see the fear in their eyes.

' _I may never get this chance again… I NEED to see them, even if it is dangerous! If I don't… I may never meet another Force user again…_ ' Her father straightened up and looked at a clock on the wall, his brow furrowed.

"If you dress in your regular disguise, like one of the servants, I will permit you to stand among them and watch as our guests enter and leave." He said. On occasion, when important guests visited, she used the disguise her father gave her so she could listen in. He always said it was for her own protection that she remained out of sight, but she didn't mind. Larulai's face broke into a wide, relieved smile.

' _Thank you…_ ' She mouthed the words, and her father smiled kindly at her. Darvic's face turned white and he opened his mouth to disagree.

"She was invited to join the meeting from the start," their father interjected "the least I can do is offer her a good seat to watch." Darvic scowled and stormed out of the room. Larulai was already running to her cupboards and fishing out her servant's robes. "I'll see you downstairs in five minutes, darling." He said, then followed his son out the room and closed the door.

Larulai tried to steady her breathing and calm her mind as she changed. It was a simple grey dress with long sleeves and an ornately buckled gold belt. As well as a formal burgundy robe that hid her whole body, with a hood over her head and a veil that rested under her eyes and covered her mouth. She glanced at the shards of glass and puddle of water on the floor, the heat of shame creeping up the back of her neck. Larulai put her veil in place and pulled up her hood, walking out of her bedroom and towards the entry hall. Reminding herself over and over to keep her mind clear and calm. To not be afraid.

* * *

General Hux and Kylo Ren walked through the entry to the mansion, led by Lord Hynn. The General and the man of the house were in talks as they walked, Ren stayed silent and listened carefully. On either side of their path were a line of servants in long robes, their faces hidden from sight. He could sense the flow of the Force in this room, the awakened one watching him carefully. Ren slowed his pace.

With a twist of his wrist, he sent out a pulse through the room towards the servants. And someone unknowingly sent a small, rippling pulse back to him.

One of the servants wavered, to his right, in the front row. A soft, painful gasp escaped their lips as their body tightened slightly. General Hux and Lord Hynn were almost at the arch to the next chamber, and Hux noticed Ren had fallen behind.

"What is it?" Hux asked. Ren could sense Lord Hynn's heart begin to race as he stepped towards him.

"I can dismiss the servants if their presence displeases you." Lord Hynn said. Kylo Ren stopped walking and looked at the servant that wavered. Their head rose, and all Ren could see was a pair of piercing blue eyes, lined with gold. Eyes that looked straight through his helm, and were silently addressing the man within. Eyes that held the same uncertainty that he had once known when he was new to the raw power of the Force. The other servants seemed to take a step away from her, leaving the girl to his mercy. "Sir? Is everything alright?" His clutch of the Force ceased and her stance shifted, her body relaxed and she bowed her head once more.

"Yes, let us proceed." He walked briskly to catch up with them, and they slipped into the next room. Ren turned to look back, just as the servant stumbled out of line and a young man rushed to her side.

* * *

They made themselves comfortable in Lord Hynn's study and began to discuss his proposal. His miners were becoming unruly over the past few years, they needed a show of force, and to remember the raw power of the Empire that had consumed Lothal. They needed to recognise the new might of the First Order.

Lord Hynn wanted to sell the children of his miners and servants to General Hux, to be raised as stormtroopers. In exchange for a secure position in the First Order and a substantial sum. He clearly thought what he had to sell was valuable, but the reports he'd given Hux said that many of their parents were unwell from their many years in those dangerous mines. From the time they'd spent together, Kylo Ren could read Hux rather well, and behind his cold, dismissive demeanour, there was still value to be had from these children.

"What you're asking is simply too much, we can give you a generous sum for them, but anything more is out of the question." Hux said, throwing the reports back at him.

"They are strong and fit, raised on Empire-approved material. I've done half of the training for you." Hynn said firmly. Hux was far from impressed.

"I can see that the only thing you've done is waste our time." He said. Kylo Ren looked at Lord Hynn, his heart was still racing from earlier. His mind drifted back to the girl from before, with the piercing eyes.

"What can you tell me about the servant girl?" Ren asked.

"The one who fell out of line earlier? I'll be sure to put her in place later this evening." He said quickly.

"The girl is heavily Force sensitive," Hux turned and looked at Ren, pleased at this turn in conversation, "and she could grow to be a great asset to the First Order-"

"Absolutely not." Hynn growled. "She… she is not for sale."

"Just one servant girl, if you throw her into the deal then perhaps we'll reconsider your proposal." Hux said. Ren watched Hynn carefully, his blue eyes, though clouded with age, were a distinctly similar shade.

"But she's not a servant, is she?" His face turned three shades whiter "She's your daughter." Ren watched as his eyes closed, resignation clear on his face. Hux's eyebrow lifted.

"My **only** daughter, Larulai." He growled, like an old, angry dog protecting its territory. "I am fully aware of her blessings and-"

"And you've done **nothing** to help her learn how to control her gift, only how to hide it," Kylo Ren spat "If you give her to the First Order, I can instruct her in the ways of the Force and make her one of the finest examples of what we are trying to achieve. The First Order can give her what you've failed to." His tone was firm, unnegotiable. Ren would leave with the girl as a purchased asset, or take her by force if necessary. But the old man was not convinced.

"She is to depart within the month, for Chenowei. My daughter has promised herself to the Church of Light. There, she will take her vows, and they can give her what she has been working so hard for. Safety and solitude." Lord Hynn said firmly. Ren was glad for the mask, so he could roll his eyes at her foolishness. Running away to a distant planet and making a senseless promise of poverty and chastity would not bring her peace. If anything, fleeing from the Force's calling would bring her more pain. Hynn tried to compose himself, but was failing to push the debate back in his favour.

"Can we continue negotiations without bringing my family into the equation? I will not bargain with my daughter like some common whore-" Kylo Ren lifted his hand and felt the Force flow through him and into the arrogant, foolish man's mind.

" **You will sell your daughter to the First Order**." He said, waving his fingers slightly.

"I will sell my daughter to the First Order." Lord Hynn replied automatically.

" **You will settle for whatever contract General Hux offers you.** "

"I will settle for whatever contract General Hux offers me." The old man blinked wearily and looked at the General with a smile. "Now then, where were we?" Hux kept a cool demeanour, but it was clear he was more than pleased with the evening's events.

"You will sign the contract to sell your daughter and the slave children, as agreed. In exchange, you will receive a reasonable number of credits, and an estate in the Unknown Regions, where you will oversee the management of a number of First Order colonies." Hux said. Lord Hynn extended his hand, a formal, content smile on his lips.

"Well then General, it seems we have an agreement." As Hux shook his hand, Kylo Ren rose from his seat and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hux asked.

"To collect our most valuable acquisition." Ren said, the slightest hint of humour in his tone. "Meet me at the ship after the contract has been signed."

"Very well." Hux pulled out a pen and fingerprint scanner to secure the contract, and Kylo Ren swept out the door. Sensing the ripples of the Force that ran through the mansion, he headed in the direction of the blue-eyed girl. His fingertips lightly brushing his lightsaber.

* * *

Larulai dropped the burgundy robes on her bed and straightened her dress, her brother eased back the curtains to check on the ships outside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Larulai shrugged and gave him a nervous smile, picking at her nails as she paced back and forth. Occasionally glancing at the blaster in Darvic's hands, which he took from a guard on the way to her chambers. "They should be leaving soon, don't worry."

Larulai had steadied herself since her brief encounter with Kylo Ren, but she could still feel his presence. He was a foreign, powerful figure that had shifted the flow of the Force unexpectedly, and she was desperately trying to focus and regain control over herself. The way her body had frozen against her will… they way he looked at her… she tried not to think about it. There was no other way, Kylo Ren was the one she had sensed that morning, and the sheer amount of power he struck her down with still frightened her.

But in a strange way, it was comforting to know she wasn't alone. The Jedi were long gone, and the remains of the Sith had been locked away and nearly forgotten. Kylo Ren seemed to be the only other Force user in the galaxy still alive, but Larulai knew that being raised only on Empire propaganda had sliced her view of the galaxy in half. Maybe there were others like her, just as scared, as confused, as lonely…

A sudden shift in the Force caught her attention and she stopped pacing. Larulai combed back her brown tresses nervously and straightened her posture. She sensed who was advancing on them, but prayed she was wrong. Darvic turned at the sound of footsteps outside the door and stood in front of her, easing the safety off the blaster with his thumb.

The door swung open, and Kylo Ren stepped into the room and looked straight at her.

"What are you doing here?" Darvic growled. Ren ignored him completely, but stayed silent, watching Larulai for a few seconds. The flow of the Force shifted around them as they assessed each other, Kylo Ren especially seemed fixed in his thoughts.

"Lady Hynn?" He asked finally, she nodded. "You have been contracted to join the First Order, and shall be departing Lothal immediately." All colour drained from her face and she broke her gaze from Ren, her lips parted in shock.

' _That… that's impossible! He has to be lying! Father would never_ …'

"What are you talking about?" Darvic snapped.

"Lord Hynn has just sold you to us, he and General Hux are signing the documents downstairs." He said simply. Kylo Ren offered his hand to her, Darvic moved closer to his sister and lifted the blaster to his chest. "There is no need for violence. Come quietly, and we shall leave Lothal in peace."

"Like hell she is!" Darvic aimed the blaster at him. But one swipe of Kylo Ren's extended hand sent him flying against the wall, Darvic hit it hard and fell to a heap by the window. Larulai screamed and rushed to his side, shaking him and smoothing back hair from his closed eyes. Her lips moved and her lungs pushed air, but no words made it out. She began to tremble, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at her beloved brother.

"Get up." Ren began to move towards her, his robes sweeping over the floor. Larulai felt her fear burning white-hot, heart racing as adrenaline rushed through her. The chandelier began to tremble. " **Now.** " Her head lifted and she looked at their reflections in the dark window pane, tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw Kylo Ren reach for her arm.

' _GET AWAY FROM ME!_ ' The window cracked loudly and she leapt to her feet, escaping his grasp. He seemed to observe the window for a moment, before turning to look at the woman a few feet from him. ' _He-he can't take me, he-he can't. My father would never- He's lying. He just wants me for my power! H-He's going to kill me!_ ' She desperately reached out to the Force around her.

"This is going to end one of two ways." Kylo Ren snarled and unsheathed his lightsaber, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks at the terrifying sight of his display of chaotic, fiery power. "Either you walk with me to the ship willingly, or I'll-"

Larulai screamed on the top of her lungs and thrust her hands out. The chandelier crashed to the floor beside him and every window in her bedroom shattered, a million shards of glass went flying at Kylo Ren. A blood vessel burst in her eye from the stress and mixed with her tears. Ren kept moving swiftly towards her, using the Force to divert the shards away from him with a wave of his hand. Occasionally he'd swing his saber in arches and the glass would explode instantly. She moved backwards as more and more windows shattered through the mansion, followed by cries of surprise from the servants. Larulai could barely see through the terrified tears, Kylo Ren becoming little more than a warped monster of shadows and fire. When there were no more windows to break, her exhausted arms fell and her back touched the wall of her bedroom. Ren slowed his pace and sheathed his saber.

"Thank you for that… informative demonstration, Lady Hynn." He tilted his head mockingly. Larulai gritted her teeth and threw her hand up again, trying to use the Force to hold him back. Ren's pace staggered for a moment, until he threw his own, much stronger wave against her. She cried out as the back of her head hit the wall, but stayed standing despite the fatigue threatening to consume her. "I sensed your power, but never knew you were capable of feats like this. I'd almost say I was impressed, if you weren't so quickly becoming a thorn in my side." Kylo Ren thrust his hand out and Larulai's body snapped frozen, one hand still extended in a desperate attempt to stop him.

' _Please… please don't…_ '

"I saw it in your eyes." He stood before her, less than an inch away. "I once knew that fear, that doubt." Ren's gloved hand lifted and wrapped around her delicate wrist, pulling her closer. Her terrified eyes reflected in his visor. "All that power, without the knowledge or guidance to channel it, will drive you mad." His grip tightened fiercely, Larulai winced with pain. "You know in your heart, only one who understands the Force can give you the peace of mind you crave so desperately." Slowly his hand uncurled from her wrist, his fingertips brushing the bruising flesh. "If you follow my **every** instruction, and prove your value to the First Order," his voice softened "I will show you the ways of the Force… and you will never cower before another again." Larulai looked away in resignation, her jaw tight as she tried to stop her tears. Finally, exhaustion caught up with her and she wavered on her feet. Slowly she looked up, just as Kylo Ren's hand passed over her eyes, and all she saw was darkness.

Lady Hynn collapsed, but Ren easily caught her in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Her head rested against his shoulder, blood still clinging to her eyelashes. She was so frail and thin, in comparison to Kylo Ren's expansive, dark figure she felt like nothing more than a child's doll, twisted and broken. Glass crunched under his boots as he walked through the destroyed chambers, tatters of fabric clung to the four poster bed, paintings hung crookedly, mirrors were cracked. He began to walk out of the room, pausing to give Darvic a final glance. One of his green eyes opened, just long enough to see one of the strongest foes in the galaxy carry off his helpless little sister.

Kylo Ren exited the room and walked down the hall towards the front door, the silk drapes blew gently in the cold evening breeze as he walked past more and more shattered windows. From the corner of his eye, he saw a group of servants peeking out from one of the rooms, their eyes glinting from beneath their hoods. But they weren't looking at Kylo Ren. Their gaze was fixed on the woman in his arms. He braced himself for their attack, to defend their mistress, but no one came to her aid. Ren saw the burning hatred and disgust in their eyes, and knew no other obstacle stood before him.

* * *

Kylo Ren left the mansion and reached the door to his private shuttle, just as the last of the stormtroopers filed onto their own carries. Hux was waiting for him inside, and followed Ren to the back of the shuttle where there was a small med bay; and he noticed Hux's critical eyes turned to her.

"Seems she put up some resistance," he said "I hope you didn't damage the goods too badly."

"I was gracious enough to offer her a peaceful submission. _She_ chose the hard way." He said as he entered the medical bay, two doctors rushed over and Ren placed her on an empty bed, the doctors firmly strapping her wrists and ankles down. "She's suffered a heavy level of mental stress, after she's stabilised give her a sedative to keep her quiet until we get back to base." He glanced at her unconscious face. Her tears had dried to form pale lines along her cheeks, gleaming gold from her makeup and red with blood. Ren left the doctors to do their work, and walked alongside General Hux towards the main deck of the shuttle.

"Lord Hynn has signed all the necessary paperwork, we shall organise a collection of the rest of them in a few weeks," Hux said "any difficulty with the son?"

"He tried to defend her, but was easily subdued. I suspect he'll give Lord Hynn an earful once he wakes, but I'll leave that ugliness between them. There's nothing he can do now."

"You didn't kill him?"

"If I did, it would make Lady Hynn even more resistant to join the cause. True she is powerful, but dangerously unstable." Kylo Ren said. The way she'd screamed still echoed in his head, both exquisite and terrifying. The raw power of her fear was what made her so chaotic, and fear would be her undoing unless she learnt how to overcome it. "If she is to become an asset to the First Order, she must come to trust my guidance."

"With your winning personality? I think not." Hux said in a clipped voice. Ren gave Hux a sharp look, and he fought the urge to choke him there and then. "Do not forget that she is property, signed and paid for. If she proves to be more trouble than she is worth, I'll leave her disposal to you, Ren. You will discuss this acquisition with the Supreme Leader, of course."

"Naturally." The shuttle began to shake as it took flight, the stormtrooper transporter alongside it. They were headed back to Starkiller base, to observe the continued construction of their weapon, and to take the next step in their plan.

* * *

Darvic shakily got to his knees, the back of his head was wet with blood and he could barely think, but anger burned inside of him and gave him the strength to stand. He had tried to protect his family, and failed. Now Larulai was in the clutches of the First Order, likely being tortured by that monster Kylo Ren. He had always despised his father's sympathy to the Empire, but this was the last straw. If their father would not get his sister back, perhaps the Resistance would.


	3. Chapter III: Welcome Home

All characters as well as setting is (C) George Lucas and Disney

All original characters (including Larulai Hynn, Darvic and Lord Hynn) and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb

* * *

 ** _Chapter III: Welcome Home_**

 **Two Days Later**

Construction of the superweapon was coming along well, within two years Starkiller Base would be fully operational; though General Hux was putting the pressure on for faster and faster results. While it was initially planned to collect the slaves from Lothal within the month, Hux had decided to allow the mines to continue operating until they ran dry. There made no sense in abandoning the profitable kyber crystal deposits, and he had stationed a few First Order agents at the Hynn estate to keep him updated on their progress.

* * *

Kylo Ren had met with Leader Snoke, who had given his orders as to what was to be done with Lady Hynn. He was to stabilize her powerful mind, educate her in the practices of the dark side, but not embrace her as a full apprentice. Ren himself was still undergoing training, and Snoke deemed it unwise for the temperamental, young Knight of Ren to have an apprentice of his own. If she was seduced to the dark side, and proved herself through training, only then would she be embraced as a true ally of the First Order and shown the raw power of the Force.

Kylo Ren reached the medical bay, where a doctor was waiting for him with Lady Hynn's reports.

"Sir, we've finished our examination of the girl." The two of them passed the regular beds and went through a security gate to the quarantine chambers. After walking past several empty rooms, they reached one at the end, guarded by two stormtroopers. Inside the white cell was Lady Hynn, sitting cross-legged in the corner with an IV drip beside her. A thick red blanket was wrapped around her body, and she was staring blankly at the opposite wall. The whiteness of the room made her pale skin look almost transparent, and Ren realised just how unhealthy she truly was as he saw the hollows of her shoulders and cheekbones in the harsh light. There was a medical console behind a large one-way window, and the doctor took a seat and quickly tapped some keys. A holographic report appeared, with a cross-section diagram of her skull. Parts of her brain were highlighted in red and purple.

"This level of mental stress wasn't uncommon. As you can see, there's slight signs of damage." The doctor gestured to the highlighted areas with his pen. "When we ran a blood test, we found multiple drugs and other toxins. Mostly painkillers and sleeping pills but we also found small amounts of spice; this could also be a reason behind the deterioration."

"Is the damage permanent?" Ren asked. Spice had a number of effects on the body, and could be disastrous if taken regularly.

"Unlikely, but we can't say for certain, it seems she was taking it infrequently. It will take days for it and the other drugs to completely leave her system. What we have her hooked up to now will help her detox, but there may be some long-term side effect from her addiction that will surface in the future," the doctor said. "Despite this, she has perfectly normal brain activity, if not higher than average. Additionally, her midi-chlorian count is far higher than an average person's." Ren lifted an eyebrow, and his silence made the doctor's nerves uneasy. "Not as high as yours, sir, but enough to help to explain her Force sensitivity and power. Not to mention the close proximity to the kyber crystal mines, which may have had a significant part to play in her development as a child. Combined with her high levels of brain activity, it begins to explain her sensitivity to the Force, at least from a scientific standpoint." Kylo Ren knew that blood wasn't all that mattered, but it was one factor he couldn't ignore. No matter how hard he tried.

He looked back up at the patient, she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Anything else?" He asked. The doctor typed some keys and a full body scan appeared.

"As you can see, she is unhealthily underweight and has very little muscle mass, it will take time for her to suit your intended purposes, sir. But with frequent physical training and proper nutrition with supplements, she'll improve within the next few months. Lastly, there's an old scar, we estimate it at least twelve years old. Running from her left collarbone and diagonally across her torso. Other than that, there are few physical flaws." The doctor closed the report and rose from their seat, gesturing for the stormtroopers to step away. Kylo Ren stepped inside once the door unlocked, but she still didn't look at him.

There was something wrong. Her eyes were distant and clouded, her breathing soft as though in sleep. Without saying a word, he took another step closer.

* * *

White.

An endless scene of pure, white snow. Larulai's breath came out in small puffs of mist, as snow continued to fall around her. She could feel it dusting on her cheeks, melting on her parted lips. Her blanket was soaked in blood and it stained her skin. From where she sat was a spattered scarlet trail in the snow, leading out into that endless void. At the end of the trail was fire and darkness, wavering like a distant candle flame.

A shadow grew closer. Beside her.

* * *

She lashed out and the snow disappeared in an instant, replaced with clean white walls and the scent of sanitizer. Her hand was tightly curled around something leathery. Larulai slowly turned her head, and saw Kylo Ren. His wrist was clenched in her hand, but she held it firmly and kept her eyes on him.

' _So… it wasn't a dream,_ ' she thought, ' _I should have known my prayers wouldn't be answered. They never have before…_ ' Slowly she uncurled her fingers and lowered her hand, watching him warily, expecting him to strike her across the face for her insolence. But he didn't. Ren just watched her curiously as he rose to his feet, towering over her. The doctor stepped forward.

"Well then, how are you feeling, my lady?" He asked. Larulai glanced at him and nodded. "That's good to hear. Please change into the clothes we have provided for you." She got to her feet, keeping her blanket wrapped around her. The doctor carefully removed the IV drip and placed a ball of cotton and some tape over the wound. There was no sense putting up a fight, she knew she must be a million light-years from Lothal. If she resisted, Larulai knew in her heart Ren would find a terrible way to break her. And would probably enjoy it too.

The doctor put down a pile of clothes on a chair in a corner of the room before he and Kylo Ren exited. They waited down the hall with their backs turned to the window, reading over the reports. Larulai picked the clothes up and turned her back to them, starting to ease off the white medical gown.

The clothes she'd been given were simple, but functional and flattering. A pair of pants, simple undergarments, a long sleeved top, some knee length boots, long leather gloves and a long wool coat. All in black. She put them on and lightly combed her hair with her fingers, trying to untangle some of the knots. After dressing, she turned to the door and cleared her throat. The doctor turned and smiled, Ren appraised her silently. She awaited someone to put shackles around her wrists.

"Very good, please follow Kylo Ren." The doctor said. For a moment she paused in surprise, but Larulai nodded and she followed him through the long corridors. Larulai kept her head held high as she tried to assess her surroundings. Stormtroopers stepped aside to let them pass, but she could feel the curiosity behind their masks.

' _I can't help but wonder what they have said about me… I'm as much a prisoner as any of them, but I thought they would have bound me or tried to break my mind to make me comply. T-That's what Father said they'd do…_ ' Larulai glanced at Kylo Ren, fear still curdling her stomach ' _Father always said they'd hurt people like me… so there'd be no rival to his power… but it's too early to say he was wrong… this is still the man who abducted me…_ ' She thought. From what she could see, they were in a vast complex of halls and layered walkways. The lingering chill in the air was surprising though, and she couldn't tell if they were still in space or had landed somewhere. But she was thankful for the warm clothes.

They stopped at a long, quiet hallway that was lined with identical doors. Kylo Ren stopped in front of a set of doors and swiped a black piece of plastic across a sensor. He stepped back and let her enter first.

"Your new room." It was a small, sparse chamber with a single bed, an adjacent bathroom with basic facilities, and no windows. A little better than a prison cell, but not much bigger. "While it is true you were born and raised as a woman of affluence, that matters little anymore. You are not my apprentice, but neither are you a slave. In time, you will receive chambers more suiting of your position, but until then, here you shall stay." Ren said as he stepped inside.

Someone else was approaching, and Larulai turned to meet them. General Hux entered the room without invitation and Larulai scowled as he examined her openly.

"Lady Hynn, welcome to our base of operations," He said "I trust your new quarters are to your liking." Larulai said nothing. Hux moved closer, his expression souring, but she stood her ground. "A little gratitude would work wonders on your position here." She nodded. "Yes? Yes, what?" Hux snapped. Larulai opened her lips, her eyes fixed on him viciously. But no words came out.

"Answer the General." Ren said firmly. Hux moved closer to her, looking down his nose at her like she was little more than an ugly inconvenience.

"Speak!" Hux barked at her, making her flinch. She broke her gaze and a flush of shame spread across her cheeks and neck, feeling the burn of their eyes on her. Larulai tried desperately to speak, but her fear and pain made her words freeze in her lungs. All she could do was cover her face with her hands, clenching her jaw as she tried not to cry from humiliation. General Hux stepped back and leaned into Ren, his tone hushed. "She's worthless like this, just let her starve over the course of a week and then she'll be much more pliable." He said. Ren said nothing. Larulai caught a few of Hux's words, all she could do was draw more and more into herself, and desperately try to stop her tears. She felt them dissecting her with their eyes, Ren's in particular.

"The only time I heard your voice was when you screamed." Kylo Ren said softly, more to himself than anyone else. General Hux glanced at him curiously, then back at Larulai. Ren took a step closer to her, putting himself between her and Hux, she instantly shied further away from him. "You can't speak, can you?" There wasn't kindness in his voice, but for a moment he sounded sincerely curious. It wasn't an interrogation, just a question. She lowered her hands from her eyes, but still kept them close to her chest. Larulai nodded her head sadly.

"There's writing utensils in the bedside table. Explain yourself." Hux said. Dutifully, Larulai looked through the drawers. There was a small notepad and pencil beside a digital tablet, Larulai picked the practical ones.

After she was done, she handed the notebook to Kylo Ren. He and Hux examined the note, the cursive message was elegantly written:

 _Intimidating me will bring you nothing_

 _I haven't spoken aloud since I was young, though I'm still physically capable_

 _I don't expect kindness or mercy_

 _But don't you dare treat me like livestock, I know my value_

 _I shall comply with Kylo Ren's instruction, as I wish to be educated in the ways of the Force so I am no longer a danger to myself or others_

 _In exchange, I request a basic level of freedom and respect_

After reading the note, Hux sighed irritably and scrunched it up, Ren turned his head slightly to address him but Larulai felt his eyes remain on her. She kept her head respectfully downcast, and despite her fear she tried her best not to tremble.

"General, would you leave Lady Hynn's chambers. I wish to discuss something with my pupil in private." Ren said. Her face turned white with fear. Hux paused for a moment, but nodded and exited the room, the door slid closed behind him. Larulai's head lifted as Kylo Ren took a step towards her, she flinched back. He sighed, patience was clearly something new to him. "If you wish to learn the ways of the Force, you must come to trust my words, and the first step is for us to be able to communicate." He said. "Notes and sign language are ill-equipped for combat situations, and while it will, with luck, be a long time before such circumstances arise, this is the best way for us to speak." Kylo Ren lifted his hand, and she braced herself for pain, her eyes clenched tightly and a lingering tear to rolled down her cheek. He said nothing.

' _Please don't hurt me… please… please…'_ Larulai felt his thumb lightly press between her brows, and a rush of energy swept over her mind. Her face relaxed, as something intangible burned from Kylo Ren into her, and something from Larulai flowed into him. ' _Please don't… please don't hurt me... please don't break me…_ ' His hand lifted and she opened her eyes.

"I don't intend on breaking you." Larulai's eyes widened, her mouth went slack with shock. "If I did, you would be no use to the First Order, and would be ungracefully disposed of, as all broken things should be." He said.

' _You-you can hear me?_ ' She thought, carefully trying to focus her thoughts into coherent sentences.

"Yes."

 _'_ _How is that possible?_ '

"The Force is a powerful tool when utilised effectively. With focus, I can hear your surface thoughts. Perhaps even at long distances." Larulai frowned.

' _Isn't that an invasion of my privacy at the most intimate level?! I don't want you seeing everything inside my head…you won't like what you find-_ ' She turned her eyes away and cut the thought short, trying to make her mind go blank. Kylo Ren cocked his head lightly in curiosity.

"Unless we are face to face and you are completely submissive to me, I cannot penetrate your thoughts that deeply. No, this will suffice for now. Until I hear your voice, think as though we are conversing. Understood?"

' _Yes…_ '

"Yes, what?" She grimaced internally and tightened her jaw.

' _Yes… sir…_ '

"You have my permission to spend the rest of your evening at your leisure. On the tablet is a number of reading materials, but I will see to it that texts regarding your Force training shall be provided to you promptly. Your meals will be brought to your room, and you shall be escorted at all times around the base. Training begins at five tomorrow morning. Understood?" Larulai's blue eyes burned brightly and she straightened her posture as she addressed him.

' _Yes, sir..._ ' Kylo Ren gave a small noise of approval, dropping the key card on her bed before sweeping out of the room. Larulai waited until the door slid shut, before taking a seat on the bed. She took a deep breath, hair fell around her face and tears began to roll down her cheeks as she let her defences crumble. ' _I can't die here…. I can't…_ ' She wiped angrily at her eyes. _'I've been waiting for another Force user for far too long… and of course it's the commander of the First Order… lucky me…_ ' Larulai steadied her breathing, and began to focus on strengthening her resolve. ' _One day… I will see Darvic again, and Father too… but until then... I suppose this is where I'll stay…_ ' She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. ' _I know you're still there. Please... just leave me alone…_ '

Kylo Ren nodded at Hux, and they began to walk back to the control deck. He had heard her, and knew she needed time to process what had happened. Despite being able to hear her thoughts, he couldn't detect her natural voice. When he listened, all he could hear were hushed whispers that spiked and fell with her emotions, as though a hundred voices were speaking in unison. But this wasn't new, when he interrogated prisoners their thoughts were even worse, usually veiled with death threats. He was merciless when tearing through those screaming radicals, but Lady Hynn's trust would only be obtained with… finesse. A long and arduous process Kylo Ren wasn't looking forward to.

"She's nearly useless with her inability to speak," General Hux said, "I hope she doesn't expect pity for this pathetic gimmick."

"Leader Snoke has given his orders, and what should be done if she fails to live to our expectations." Ren said firmly.

"Well, I'm looking for proper results, the sooner, the better. Not to grade her on her bloody perfect penmanship."


	4. Chapter IV: Acts of Trust

All characters as well as setting is (C) George Lucas and Disney

All original characters (including Larulai Hynn, Darvic and Lord Hynn) and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb

* * *

 ** _Chapter IV: Acts of Trust_**

 **Six Months Later**

Larulai's back hit the mat and she groaned loudly with pain, she rolled out of the way as her opponent's foot came down where her face once was.

"Get up!" Shouted Captain Phasma. Larulai leapt to her feet, keeping her eyes on her opponent as she moved around him on the tips of her toes. Sweat dripped from her nose and chin as she narrowly avoided his punches, but she still wasn't fast enough. His knuckles clipped her chin and sent her head spinning, his fist suddenly smashed up into her abdomen. Larulai hit the ground hard and convulsed in pain, she gagged on air and clenched her eyes closed as her belly began to grow fresh bruises. Her partner moved closer, and she started to push herself up. "Finish this!"

Larulai exhaled slowly and listened to her heartbeat, a trickle of blood ran down her chin. She opened her eyes. With a single, graceful twist of her body she rose to her feet and faced her attacker with her hand outstretched. He froze in his tracks and began to lift off the floor.

' _Concentrate… concentrate…_ ' She could feel Captain Phasma watching her closely, as well as another set of eyes, but she stayed focussed. Larulai flung her opponent high against a padded wall and tried to hold him in place. She suspended him for a few moments, before carefully setting him down. Slowly she exhaled, and couldn't hide the hint of a pleased smile on her lips. Her sparring partner made his way over to shake her hand, and they nodded respectfully at one another. Quickly she turned and looked at Captain Phasma, keeping her shoulders straight and her eyes forward.

"You're dismissed. Next time, try not to be so meagre," Phasma said. Larulai nodded and silently left the room, it was the closest to a compliment she'd ever received from her. Two stormtroopers were waiting by the door to escort Larulai back to her chambers.

* * *

General Hux left the observation room and headed back towards the main control core. He had expected far superior results from Lady Hynn because of her refined background, and still remembered watching her first day of training with bitter resentment. She had been so physically weak that one glancing punch from an opponent had broken two of her ribs and fractured her hip when she landed, and for weeks she was confined to her bed. An utter embarrassment. Not to mention the weeks of detoxing the drugs out of her system, seeing her curled up in the medical bay, crying, vomiting and convulsing like the spoilt little junkie she was. But despite how far she'd fallen, Supreme Leader Snoke had given his orders, so she was pumped full of meds and sent back to training the moment she was out of rehabilitation.

Of course Kylo Ren was frustrated that his pupil was so physically frail, but he seemed to see value in her, and was clearly trying to be patient. Despite their frustrations, they had the common sense to leave her recovery to the medical staff. Who added more to their concoction of supplements to help her quickly gain muscle mass. Finally, she was starting to show signs of competence.

Ren had told him nothing of her Force training, and while a part of Hux was curious as to what he was teaching her, he knew it was one of the few aspects of the First Order he had little business with.

* * *

Larulai sensed a familiar presence, she instantly straightened her posture and lifted her head as General Hux turned a corner and headed in her direction. She gave him a blank look and a curt nod, before continuing on her way. All he gave was a slight sneer. He must be having a good day.

She swiped the key card and unlocked her room. Carefully she undressed and went to her bathroom, letting the water warm up for her shower as she dropped her clothes down the laundry chute. The cut on her lip had clotted, and she wiped away the dried blood. Quickly she combed her fingers through her hair to twist it into a bun, over the past few months it had grown to her waist and she'd thought about cutting it short. But her beautiful hair was one of the few things left that spoke of her former glory.

Gingerly she stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour over her bruises, closing her eyes and letting out a groan of relief. She was looking forward to her monthly sports massage. The quickly changing muscles in her body still felt alien, as though her mind had been placed in a foreign skin, but she was no longer opposed to these changes.

Even though it had only been six months, she could barely remember what life used to be like back on Lothal. True she was still an elegant waif, but she finally had some physical strength that allowed her to stand on her own two feet. Larulai tried to remember what it felt like to be so helpless, barely able to last the day without her father or brother beside her. Her stomach clenched painfully as she pushed down her sorrow, she hadn't heard anything from them since that fateful day on Lothal. But they were alive, she knew that much. Though she didn't know where they were, if she concentrated hard enough, she felt it through the Force. Larulai only prayed that her father was content with what he'd sold her for, and that her brother was safe somewhere far away.

She showered quickly, knowing she only had an hour to herself before Kylo Ren arrived. Larulai got changed into a clean tank top, long pants and undergarments, letting her hair fall loosely around her face. She sat back on her bed and picked up the tablet beside her, opening it back to the tome she was reading about the ancient Nightsisters. Straight from the recovered Empire archives, and far superior to the abridged version she had read as a girl. As she read, she lifted her hand and used the Force to turn the sink on in her bathroom. She kept her eyes on her book, and made a nearby glass fill with water, the faucet turned off as the glass floated over to her outstretched hand. Larulai's fingertips touched the cool glass, and her face broke out into a proud, wide smile as she settled deeper into her pillow.

* * *

Right on time, Larulai lifted her head and sensed her tutor drawing close. She quickly set her tablet down and got to her feet. Kylo Ren stepped into the room and turned to address her

' _Good evening, Sir_ …'

"Let's get started." He said. They took their usual positions, her sitting cross-legged on a small stool, and him slowly starting to walk around her. Larulai rested her hands in her lap, her thumbs pressed together and her fingertips interlaced. Her shoulders were back, her spine straight, as she tensed her abdominals the muscles started to throb. But she didn't wince, not with Ren watching.

For nearly an hour she meditated under his observation, occasionally Ren would almost touch her head, just for a moment, to be sure her mind was clear of distraction. But it always was. Meditation was one of the few techniques that she had mastered. Ren would monitor her sense of control and the calmness of her mind, and she had learnt how to listen and reach out to the Force both a million light years away and deep within her.

Larulai's mind returned to the dark forest. The snow (or ash) fell across her pale skin, the scent of blood and smoke heavy on the air. Silvery knives lashed in and out of the corner of her eye, but she tried to keep her mind free of fear. Gold embellishments seemed to grow from the wood of the trees, and glimmered in the moonlight. The scar across her chest seemed to tighten. She glanced down, and saw the trail of spattered blood. Once more, it led to the far-off shadows. Twisting, beckoning…

Every time she had been to this place… she always stayed in one spot. A silent, trembling observer. She could feel something wet running down her face, but couldn't tell what it was. For the first time, very carefully… she took a step forward-

Suddenly Larulai was back, and she opened her eyes to see Ren stop circling her.

"Very good," Ren said, and it was her cue to relax. She could almost detect a note of pride in his voice. Larulai eased forward and sighed with relief. He reached into a pouch on his belt, and drew out a thin glass sphere. "Lift your hand, and use the Force to suspend the sphere." Larulai did as he instructed, and Ren did the same. "I will try to break it, you must prevent this by counteracting my influence with yours. Understood?"

' _Yes, Sir..._ ' Larulai felt the weight of his energy press against hers. She kept her eyes on the sphere, finding a balance against their conflicting ripples of the Force. For a few minutes they kept the sphere peacefully balanced, but there was something different about the flow between them. Ren seemed distracted, his mind was distant and unfocussed. She tried her best to meet his rising, unsteady strength with her own.

The orb cracked, and Ren growled irritably. Larulai gritted her teeth and tried to regain control, but Ren released a sudden surge of energy and the sphere shattered. She flinched back, a piece of glass nicked her cheek. Kylo Ren said nothing, but she could sense the frustration radiating from him. Larulai rose from her seat and looked at his helmet fiercely, a trickle of blood rolled down her cheek.

' _That wasn't my fault…_ '

"Of course it was. I was a fool to think you were starting to control your power," he said coldly.

' _Don't you start that again…_ ' she thought bitterly, ' _you know damn well I'm far superior to my former self…_ _and I also know you're especially arrogant when things haven't gone your way_ …'

"You have some nerve... speaking to your superior in such a way," he said.

' _But I'm not speaking, am I?_ ' She didn't hide the half smile that spread across her face. Ren took a step forward, towering over her.

"Be careful. You're starting to think yourself my equal…" he said. Ren's voice was dangerously deep, challenging her; Larulai's smirk vanished. "Never forget you are little more than an acquisition of the First Order. And a disappointing one at that."

' _And you're not?_ ' The thought crept into her head before she could stop herself. Ren's hand lashed out. The colour drained from her face as Larulai's throat began to tighten.

"Take. That. Back." Kylo Ren's Force grip around her neck tautened, she didn't need to speak, so she didn't need to breath to apologise. Larulai's frightened eyes locked with his, her lips parted as she struggled for air. Her mind reached out desperately, the glass beside her bed cracked, and she tried to control her fear.

' _I-I'm sorry… I w-was out of line. Please forgive me, Sir…_ ' He let her inhale, then his grip tightened once more.

"Unlike you… I have power, influence, and value. I **matter** to the First Order… to the Knights of Ren." A fresh drop of blood ran from her cheek and down her neck. Larulai could feel his eyes following it as the scarlet bead rested in the deep hollow of her collarbone. She glared at him, and the Force constricting her breathing began to ease as Larulai fought back.

' _You're preaching to the choir. I already know how powerful you are, the respect you command from the troopers and officers… and I especially know how everyone is afraid of you …the shadowed murderer, the monster of the First Order, the slaughterer of innocents..._ '

"That sound an awful lot like disgusting, Resistance propaganda..." he snarled, and flexed his hand to tighten his grip. Larulai's face turned white and her eyes began to water, but her will was stronger than it had ever been before.

' _My brother told me about you… all those months ago… before you ripped me away from everyone I know and love…_ ' Larulai let her thoughts flow free, each word another twist of the knife as she tried to hurt him. ' _Father painted you as our saving grace, but didn't deny those legends about your bloody conquests…_ ' She narrowed her gaze at him, and bared her teeth menacingly. The Force in the room seemed to tremble uncontrollably, as she forced back his energy from around her throat. Ren staggered his stance as she tried to regain control, her hand was practically shaking. _'Go on… tell me I'm wrong! Look me in the eye and tell me that all those accolades the galaxy has given you are nothing but lies!_ '

Ren broke his hold on her and lowered his hand. The wrathful energy faded. Larulai rubbed at her sore throat and tried to steady her ragged breathing. For a moment, she thought he was going to answer her. But she lowered her gaze and shook her head, moving past him. ' _Of course he won't… he must love all those glorious, ghastly accolades. Proves just how damn powerful and valuable he is-_ '

An unfamiliar sound caught her attention, the shifting of metal and fabric, and she looked back over her shoulder at Ren. Larulai froze, her lips parted and her eyes widened. In Kylo Ren's hand was his helmet, and he turned to face her fully. Never had he shown his true face to her… and for once in her life, she had no idea what to think.

What struck her most was the intensity in his features, his thick black hair and piercing eyes. They were dark pools that held tempestuous conflict in their depths, an unfathomable pain that threatened to drown all who got too close. While not classically handsome, there was something stunning and haunting about him. The lean, smooth lines of his nose and cheekbones lead perfectly to the fullness of his lips. For a moment he was silent, and took a step closer to his awestruck pupil. Larulai's lips moved unconsciously.

"What that you have heard is true, and I pride myself on all I have accomplished, no matter how gruesome… but all you should concern yourself with is what **you** call me, Lady Hynn," he said softly. "Out of all those titles, all those rumours… who am I to you?" Larulai carefully collected her thoughts, thinking back over all that had passed in the time they'd been together; and looked him straight in the eye.

' _I call you Kylo Ren. You are the man who took me from my father and attacked my brother, who tore me away from my home. And now… I call you my mentor … the only other person I know in this galaxy who feels the Force as I do, and understands its burden and blessing,_ ' she thought, ' _I don't trust you… but you are trying to teach me all that you know about the Force, and for that you have my respect and gratitude… but you know as well as I that you still frighten me…_ ' Ren seemed satisfied with the answer, but his dark eyes still bored into hers. Larulai had grown accustomed to his observant gaze, but with him unmasked, it felt dangerously intimate.

"I still remember the night we met, how you cowered at my feet… the way you looked at me…" he muttered "and now… how you've changed…" his voice drifted off. Larulai looked at him curiously, unsure of what she heard.

' _Sir? Are you alright?_ ' Ren composed himself and rose to his full height.

"Of course I am," he said quickly. "I felt you fighting back against me, and even though this evening's…. discussion… was unexpected, it proved to me that you are now almost fully in control of your abilities," Larulai nodded in agreement, "I have read Captain Phasma's reports concerning your training, and while you've overcome your physical shortcomings, you have yet to start maturing as a proper Force user and learn power, not just control. If you were to fight anyone properly, you would die," Larulai hushed the thoughts that threatened to surface. "I will inform Captain Phasma that you will be undergoing the next stage of your education, and will organise scenarios for you to test your abilities."

' _Thank you, Sir…_ ' she thought.

"I shall be departing for another system tomorrow, and you will accompany me. I will be away for a few days, and I don't want to waste any time that could be spent on training you."

' _Yes, Sir…_ ' His dark eyes fell to the cut on her cheek, Ren's fingertips unconsciously rubbed against each other.

"Clean up, your training is done for today."

' _Yes Sir, goodnight…_ ' he put his helmet back on and left the room. Larulai carefully cleaned up the pieces of glass and threw them away, and went to the bathroom to treat the cut. She couldn't get Ren's true face out of her mind, he was far from the brutal, scarred beast she had imagined. But so suddenly seeing the man behind the mask had only made her all the more curious about her mysterious tutor. Despite all their time together, they still knew next to nothing about each other. She had been very careful to keep any personal thoughts locked away when he was around, and they'd not once conversed as casual acquaintances. It as always him the teacher, and her the student. Nothing more or less.

But as Larulai looked at the dried blood on her neck and collarbone, she remembered the way his eyes had burned fiercely into hers when he choked her. And an icy shiver swept up her spine.


	5. Chapter V: The Stony Shore

All characters as well as setting is (C) George Lucas and Disney

All original characters (including Larulai Hynn, Darvic and Lord Hynn) and story is (C) BlackLaceLamb

* * *

 ** _Chapter V: The Stony Shore_**

The Star Destroyer _Finalizer_ pulled into orbit, and Larulai gazed longingly at a dark blue planet from the window of her temporary chambers. It had been a short journey, but Ren had managed to find time to meditate with her when General Hux no longer required his attention. He seemed to be searching for something, and Larulai could feel the long tendrils of his mind stretching out into the world below. In a few minutes, he would leave to investigate, and she wanted to catch him before he departed.

Larulai quickly neatened her hair, so it fell over her shoulders and framed her pale face. She had spent the past few weeks trying to alter her clothing so it was a little more flattering to her new silhouette, but still practical to the cold conditions of Starkiller base and interstellar travel. Her fitted pants and knee-high boots were the same, but she'd taken some strips of damaged black leather, sewn them together, and had wrapped them tightly around her abdomen to emphasize her figure. The sleeves of her tight top were tucked into her elbow-length leather gloves, and she'd added more fabric to the neckline so it could be used to snugly cover the lower half of her face for more warmth.

There was a knock at the door, and she waved her hand to open it. A stormtrooper stepped forward, carrying something in their hands.

"Pardon the interruption, Lady Hynn. Kylo Ren requested that this be given to you upon our arrival," he said. She smiled and took the pile of dark cloth in his hands, giving him a nod in silent thanks. The stormtrooper nodded back, and left her alone. The door slid shut as Larulai unfolded what was in her hands, and a smile began to grow across her face.

It was a beautiful black cloak, the fabric was thick to protect her against the elements, but still flowed through the air like silk. Not wanting to waste any more time, she threw it around her shoulders and raced out the door, pulling the hood over her head as she briskly strode towards the shuttle bay. Her escorting stormtroopers followed close behind. The cloak wasn't long enough to touch the floor, it would be far too impractical, but it lightly touched the back of her calves as stepped inside an elevator. Catching a glance of her appearance in the polished wall, she admired how the hood nicely framed her face and gave an almost holy reverence to her appearance. The silver clasp was delicately carved with the crest of the First Order, and glinted at her collarbone. She stroked it tenderly. It was clear that this wasn't just a piece of cloth, it was a valuable gift from a mentor to a pupil. The first gesture of kindness from Kylo Ren she'd ever seen.

Larulai's fingertips fell from the clasp as the doors opened, and in the distance, Ren was entering his shuttle. Sensing her presence, Ren turned and paused. The stormtroopers following Larulai saluted him and stopped just behind her. The slight movement of his head told her he enjoyed the sight of her in the new cloak, and she gave him a grateful smile.

' _Sir, I wish to speak to you…_ '

"What is it?" She stopped at the base of the ramp and looked up at him.

' _I request your permission to go down to the planet…_ '

"Why?"

' _I haven't been outside since I was purchased, and I wish to feel sunlight on my face once more..._ '

"So shortly after receiving my generous gift, you still ask for more…" his voice held a mocking tone, and Larulai's embarrassment flushed her cheeks. Ren contemplated her request, Larulai's blue eyes silently pleaded with him to agree.

"My business will be brief, and you are not to leave the radius of the shuttle... but you have my permission to accompany me." She smiled widely and bowed her head.

' _Thank you, sir…_ '

"You two," Ren looked at the stormtroopers, "if you lose sight of Lady Hynn, you will have to answer to me personally." They saluted again and boarded the shuttle. Larulai followed closely behind Ren until they reached the bridge of the ship, and he oversaw the engines warming up. She looked up at him as she stood at his side, unable to settle the fluttering excitement in her heart.

' _Thank you for the cloak, sir…_ ' she thought, and gave him a grateful smile. '… _I love it, truly…_ ' Kylo Ren turned to look down at her.

"I am pleased to hear that." She could feel his eyes linger on her face for a moment. "It suits you." Ren said stiffly, and quickly returned his gaze to the windows of the front of the ship. Larulai lifted her head proudly as they began their descent.

Once they broke through the atmosphere, the shuttle glided through the heavily clouded sky for a few seconds before quickly landing in a clearing beside a long, grey pebbled beach. Ren walked to the exit to the shuttle, and Larulai followed at his heels. The doors opened and Larulai closed her eyes as the salty air filled her senses; she lingered on the ramp for a moment, before descending to the uneven surface. She opened her eyes to see Ren watching her, and she bowed her head respectfully.

"Don't wander off, this won't take long," he said, and departed with a small group of stormtroopers, his strides were long and purposeful. Larulai pushed back her hood and began to make her way towards the shore of the beach. The clouds were low and steely grey, the sea in front of her was dark and hungry. She had never seen a beach before, and couldn't take her eyes from the endless blue horizon. A rapturous smile crept over her face and tears of joy grew in the corners of her eyes.

Larulai walked along the shore, watching the small waves bubble over the smooth, grey stones. She lost track of time, and the rest of the world seemed to wash away. In the distance were some small rock pools at the base of a cliff, which was riddled with deep caves. She glanced over her shoulder to see her escorting stormtroopers conversing a short distance away, their backs turned to her.

Larulai bent down and looked at the circular hollows in the rock, they were far deeper than she expected. Schools of small, red fish moved in the darkness, and long strands of seaweed drifted with the ebb and flow of the tide. Taking the tips of her glove between her teeth, she pulled it off and dipped her fingers in the water. The wind tousled her hair gently and she listened to the flow of the Force around her, watching the ripples that spread from her intrusive hand.

A few of the fish broke from the school and swam up to meet her, their long tails flowing behind them and their large black eyes stared into hers. They swirled around her hand and nibbled her fingertips, light tingles crept up her arm and she couldn't hide a delighted smile. Their slippery scales felt so strange against her hands, this whole planet felt gloriously foreign to her. So different from the green fields of her youth, and the dark halls of her home. As she tickled the fish with her fingers, her lips moved in a silent prayer.

A prayer for more. For peaceful moments like this, for tranquillity, for silence. When all she could feel was the Force at peace… when she wasn't afraid of anything…

' **Lady Hynn…** ' A familiar voice echoed in her head, and she snapped her hand away from the water, the scarlet fish fearfully returned to the darkness. Larulai stood quickly and turned to the source of the voice. Kylo Ren was standing on the hill, looking down at her. ' **We're leaving…** '

' _Yes, sir…_ '

Larulai pulled her hood back over her head as she reached Kylo Ren, and saw the purpose of his visit. Around fifteen men and women were being filed into his private shuttle, their hands behind their heads and guns at their backs. They looked like commoners, but Larulai knew that the First Order seldom took prisoners unless it was important.

"Did you enjoy your taste of freedom?" Ren asked.

' _Yes, very much so…_ ' he said nothing, but gave a small grunt of approval. Larulai slipped her glove back on. The two of them began to slowly walk back to the shuttle, and Larulai noticed a large column of smoke in the distance. Undoubtedly, the First Order was the source of that destruction-

"You could have run…" Larulai's thoughts halted when she heard Ren speak.

' _I-I'm sorry sir?_ '

"There are caves hidden among those cliffs, it was where these Resistance fools were planning on hiding a cache of weapons," Ren said, "you could have tried to escape, if you so desired. But you didn't… why?" Larulai bit her lip.

' _You would have found me, even if I fled to the edges of the galaxy and hid in the darkest pit… I know you'd still manage to find me…_ ' feeling Ren's eyes turn to her, she tilted her head away so he couldn't see her face, '… _and you would kill me if I even so much as thought about escaping…_ ' Ren said nothing.

When they reached the ramp of the shuttle, the last of the Resistance prisoners were filing on. A few of them turned their heads to Larulai, and their steps slowed as they seemed to be trying to get a better look at her. Her brows knotted in confusion as a few of them seemed to recognise her, but she'd never met any of them before. A stormtrooper guard knocked one in the back of the head, and they finished filing on board. Larulai turned to see Captain Phasma walking towards them, about twenty stormtroopers behind her. Some of them had smears of ash and blood across their white armour.

"Sir," Phasma addressed Kylo Ren, "we've completed our mission, there is nothing left of the Resistance on this planet."

"Return to the _Finalizer_ , and see what your men can get out of the prisoners. There's other Resistance members hiding in this system, and we won't let them flee back to their base," Ren said.

"Understood." Phasma entered the shuttle and her troops saluted before they headed to their own, smaller shuttle. Larulai looked over at the sea, took a deep breath of its crisp air, and entered, giving the azure horizon a final, lingering glance.

Larulai stood beside Ren once more at the bridge of the ship, and they watched the dark clouds of the planet flash with lighting, rain began to fall outside. She smiled and listened to the sound of the drops falling on the ship, blocking out the shouted orders and beeping buttons. For a moment, she thought about touching his arm. He was so close, just that small gesture of appreciation wouldn't be too much. Would it? But Larulai closed her eyes and smiled contently, keeping her arms by her sides.

' _Thank you for this… you have no idea how much I've missed the sun…_ ' she thought.

"You're welcome," Ren said softly. And for a moment, Larulai could almost hear a smile behind that mask. But she must have imagined it.


End file.
